Kabuki Sisters
.]] The Kabuki Sisters (歌舞伎シスターズ, Kabuki Sisters), briefly called the Noh-Kyogen Sisters in season 2, are primary characters in both Majisuka Gakuen, and Majisuka Gakuen 2. They are a pair of theater-themed combatants, hence their name "Kabuki", which is a type of Japanese dramatic preformance. In the first season, they were considered "lone wolves" who didn't follow the rules that true yankees live by. They were trying to distinguish themselves by fighting every rival of theirs around. However, after their defeat by Maeda Atsuko, they allied themselves with her. In the second season, they had become part of Rappapa's four Queens. History At some time in the past, likely when they were first years at Majisuka Gakuen, the two met and started a deep friendship with each other. The Kabuki Sisters also fought and lost to Choukoku. After their defeat, Choukoku read and left a ''Hyakunin Isshu ''poem card for both sisters. Majisuka Gakuen 1 The Kabuki Sisters appear in the first episode of Majisuka Gakuen, as Maeda Atsuko walks past them. After hearing that Maeda single handedly defeated Team Hormone, they took an interest in her. The two are beating up two Yabakune students. Kokabuki mocks their fallen opponents, then asks Ookabuki if she will "do the honors". While Ookabuki prepares to use her special move, a straight hand strike, the Yabakune girls run away. As the sisters chase their opponents, they stop after encountering the "rumored transfer student" Maeda and her self-professed underling Onizuka Daruma. The two attempt to provoke Maeda by taking her nursing book and tearing a page from it. However, Maeda simply ignores the sisters and walks away. Daruma attempts to fight the Kabuki Sisters, but they beat her up. They tell Daruma to pass on a message that they will be waiting to meet Maeda near the girder bridge. As the Kabuki Sisters wait for Maeda, Daruma comes to the meeting place instead. She attempts to challenge the duo, but loses again. Maeda is walking back from her job at the hospital through the overpass. She finds Daruma lying prone on the ground, having been beaten again by the Kabuki Sisters. The duo attempt to provoke Maeda by beating Daruma repeatedly. Maeda does indeed begin to become angry, but she is truly provoked when Ookabuki asks "are you serious?". Ookabuki and Maeda begin to fight, as Kokabuki and Daruma look on. When Ookabuki moves into position to use a straight hand strike, Kokabuki explains the details of this special move to which Daruma asks if she is some sort of commentator. Despite using the straight hand strike successfully, Ookabuki is knocked down by Maeda. Kokabuki runs to the side of her defeated "older sister", as their opponent leaves with her underling following behind. The Kabuki Sisters reappear when Daruma asks them and others who Maeda had fought (Gakuran and Choukoku) through a text message to help her in the fight against Black. Despite being outnumbered four to one, the Queen uses her incredible speed to knock her opponents down. After a long fight, Kokabuki accidently rips off Black's rosary necklace. This distracts Black long enough that she is punched in the face by Ookabuki and Gakuran, causing her to fall back straight into Daruma's headbutt. The Queen is finally knocked out, and Daruma gives each of her allies a "chicken wing of victory". Later, the Kabuki Sisters encounter Gekikara by the overpass where they usually hang out. The two are discovered brutally beaten and tied to a fence by Maeda and Daruma. Kokabuki and Ookabuki warn Maeda not to get involved, and run away. Although Gekikara emerges holding a blood-stained umbrella and issues a threat, she walks away without fighting Maeda. Later in episode 8 it is shown that Gekikara takes down all of Maeda's allies except Daruma to anger her. It is unknown whether the Kabuki Sisters were simply the first victims in this pattern of attack, or that they attempted to take on the Queen themselves after encountering her. As Maeda is on the verge of being beaten by Gekikara, the Kabuki Sisters with arrive along with Gakuran to assist her. Both of the sisters are bandaged, the wounds from their initial confrontation with the lunatic Queen clearly not yet healed. As Maeda's allies rush into the fight, Kokabuki is quickly taken down after Gekikara hits her with a mop. The clearly weakened Ookabuki is also knocked down by a punch from the Queen. After the fight comes to an end, the bloodied sisters support each other as Maeda angrily proclaims that she doesn't need any friends. Kokabuki and Ookabuki reappear again to show their support when Maeda goes to fight Sado. Along with the other members and allies of Maeda Gundan, they wait by the foot of the stairs as the two battle in the Rappapa clubhouse. When Maeda emerges victorious, the two walk away smiling. The Kabuki Sisters make their final first season appearance in the last episode to attend the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 The Kabuki Sisters have now become part of the Four Heavenly Queens in the new Rappapa, along with Gakuran. The two welcome the challenge from Center, and are looking forward to fighting her. Along with the rest of the new Rappapa members, the Kabuki Sisters also meets with Yuko's younger sisters Yuka and Yuki. When Yabakune start attacking Majijo students, the Kabuki sisters confront them to see why they have broken the peace treaty between the two schools. When they see that Shibuya enrolled in Yabakune, they called her a traitor to Majijo, Ookabuki challenges her while Kokabuki fends off the Yabakune members. Kokabuki manages to take down most of the Yabakune members but is eventually overwhelmed by the amount and is taken down along with Ookabuki and ended up being hospitalized. The two later returned and started to train in order to get stronger. The Kabuki Sisters also participated in the final showdown against Yabakune, taking down both Yabakune and other rival school students. When the fight ends, they then say farewell to Maeda and call her name as she was being driven off. Members *Ookabuki - "Big" Sister Kabuki; Leader *Kokabuki - "Little" Sister Kabuki Gallery 640px-Majisukagakuen_6.jpg|The Kabuki Sisters first appear, taking an interest in Maeda. Maji31.jpg|The Kabuki Sisters beat up several Yabakune students. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-009119.jpg|Their first appearance in the second season, as part of the new Rappapa Queens. 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-006393.jpg|The Kabuki Sisters come to Yabakune. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student